Angel or devil?
by Emblandensia
Summary: Everyone of the Valerious family has fought Count Dracula, the heartless beast of a vampire.The prince of Drakness and king of vampires himself. Dracula is an empty creature with a frosen heart which never can be restored, right?
1. I love him

**Angel or devil?**

**NOTICE :** I don´t own Dracula or any other character.

* * *

_I looked into those hypnothic eyes and leaned closer. He put an arm around my waist and I placed my arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and our lips touched. I could feel his loose stripes of hair tickle my face and smiled into his lips. He pulled away and gave me a warm smile. "I love you Anna_ _Valerious."_ _He said and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. "And I love you too, Count Dra-"´_ "Anna!! Your up late again." Van Helsing shouted from the downer floor.

It had all been a dream. I have had such dreams every night in about a year, but I can´t make myself talk to anyone about them. If I do they might stop comming, and I kind of like them. I know Dracula is supposed to be my enemy but... he is the most handsome man I have ever lied my eyes on.

"Comming Gabriel" I shouted back and started to make myself ready for the day.

I wonder if anyone can truly feel nothing. And if you can, how do you cure it?´ I thought to myself and tied on the corset, hard.

Even if he has killed my whole family, I have feeling towards him. It took me some time to see it but I love him.

I think Aleera has found out becuse she always goes after me, but I don´t think Dracula knows becuse then he would have came after me himself, and killed me most likely.

At first I felt guilty but nowdays I think it´s okay. The count has got a heart, that much do I know, and I am going to rekindle it as he so manny times has asked me to.

I got down and ate breakfast with Van helsing. Van Helsing, he loves me but I do not love him. I keep trying to keep myself away from him but it´s not easy if I am going to pretend I still want to kill Dracula.

I think this time I will let the brides get me, so I can finaly come to Dracula. He might kill me yes but at least I can try for it.

I long for his kiss, something I can never have and most likely never will have. And if I get it against all odds he will not love me.

But maybe, just maybe can I melt his icy heart and win the price at least three woman before me has tried for.

If I fail I will end up food but even then I will get a kiss from him, the dark kiss of death.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I hope you liked it.


	2. painting

**Angel or devil?**

**NOTICE :** I don´t own Dracula or any other character.

READ THIS!! I just wanted to make clear, this story is set when aleera has kidnapped Anna just after Verona dies.

* * *

"I have her master. Where should I put her?" I heard Aleera say through the darkness.

I waited but never heard Draculas answere but a door closing.

I felt strong arms lifting me up and putting me on something rater soft.

I heard somone slowly moving just by me. I lye there listening for about an hour as who-ever-it-was was making small sounds untill I fell asleep.

XxX

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I felt warm and then remembered I wasn´t home.

I looked around to find a had been sleeping on a huge sofa in front of a giant fireplace.

I sat still for a moment and looked into the flames, I could swere they were trying to tell me something.

Then I suddendly heard a sound.

It sounded like Carl used to while studying and I rised to search the source.

A few minutes later I had no idea where I was, but where ever I looked there was a huge bookcase or giant painting of people I had no idea who they were. I was most likely in a libray of some sort.

But then the sound came again, and this time closer.

I rounded a corner and came into a giant room with another huge fireplace and another huge sofa, and in the sofa sat somone.

It was the count, and he was reading.

I gasped for air and Dracula must have heard me for he looked up at me and gave me a cold grin.

"W-where am I?" I finaly managed to say and his grin grew into a smirk.

"Home" he said in a voice that low you could almost take it for a whisper.

I just stared at him for a few moments and he stared back._What is he saying? Is he even serious? Am I really going to get to stay?!´_

I relised I had started to smile myself and quickly went back to my usual frown.

We made eye contact for a moment but then Dracula broke away and turned back to his reading.

I approached and sat down beside him slowly.

I looked at what he was reading but to my surprise I did not understand a word of it.

I pretended to be reading until he turned the page.

On the next page was a picture of a grown man with long white hair and black clothes who looked extremely alike with Dracula.

When Dracula was about to turn the page I stopped him.

_It´s not like he will give an answere but I have to ask.´ I thought as I meeted his cold eyes, who was now filled with confusion even if he tried to hide it._

"W-who... is t-that?" I asked and pointed to the man in the picture, trying hard to sound calm but failed.

He stared at me for a few seconds before answering.

"That is my father." he said and I could swere I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes before he turned away.

"Master..." a slow hiss said as Aleera entered the room.

"Yes aleera?" Dracula said coldly as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Verona! Verona is dead!!" She shouted and throw herself in Draculas arms.

I glared at Aleera with pure hatred and jealosy as she hugged Dracula tightly and sobbed into his chest.

"How come?" Dracula asked harshly, he had fully forgot about me now.

"G-Gabriel..." that was all she said and then started to cry harder.

Dracula gave up a high shout of anger and hugged Aleera back.

Then suddendly Aleera noticed me, she stopped crying and looked up to her master.

"What is SHE doing here?" Aleera asked dangerously low.

"Anna will become my bride," Dracula answered and then leaned to Aleeras ear to whisper something I could not hear.

"I will not fail master." Aleera said with a small smile on her face before disappering.

Dracula then turned to me, the sight of his perfect body from this angle made me blush slightly.

"Follow me my dear, I will take you to your new sleeping quarters." He said and then started to walk away.

I headed after him and had to run to not let him get out of sight.

_How can he be so fast? He is supposed to be a slow dangerous vampire, not some kind of olympian runner!´_ I thought to myself and laughed at my own though of him running in olympian outfit on the track.

I paid more attention to my thoughts than to where I was walking so I runned right through a door, and on the other side was a long corridor full of paintings.

I forgot about Dracula and watched the paintings.

There was one that seemed really old with that white-haired man again and by his side was a little blackhaired boy.

I readed on the iscription _King Camazots and his son Vladislaus year 1425´_

I looked at the painting and noticed how the king lovingly had put his hand on his sons shoulder and how Vladislaus trustingly leaned against his father.

I moved to the next to find a handsome woman clothed in a beutifull dress, with long black hair and dark eyes.

She was sitting in the middle of what seemed to be a rose-planting.

She was smiling and there was a rose behind her right ear.

The inscription on this painting said _Queen Embla year 1426´_

I looked at the next to find the same woman but with that little boy in her arms.

She was sitting on railing of a balcony with Vladislaus, who held onto her arm tightly, in her knee.

They were both smiling lovingly at eachother and you could see that they were close.

I was just about to read the inscription on the painting when I heard Draculas voice calling for me, and he did not sound happy.

I runned out of the room and followed Draculas voice untill I found him.

I thought he was going to ask questions but he just turned and opened the doors to a room you could with ease fit my whole house into and that seemed to be made for a princess.

"This is your new home Anna.You are free to explore the castle exept for the eastern wing." Dracula said coldly and I felt a sting of fear.

_Shit, what if he finds out I have already been in the eastern wing? Will he kill me? I have to tell him. Oooh, sometimes I hate being honest.´_

"Hmm, Count? I think I already have been there. I kind of weren´t watching where I was going and stumbled in there... Sorry" I said and this time managed to keep my voice.

He´s eyes turned stern but then softened a bit. Then he seemed to discover himself and turned cold again.

"NEVER GO THERE AGAIN!!" he screamed angrily at me and then turned to leave.

* * *

How do you think I am doing?

The next chapter will be up soon


	3. The woman

**Angel or devil?**

**NOTICE :** I don´t own Dracula or any other character, except Embla

* * *

It was night...

It had been almost a week since I arrived and Dracula still hasn´t said a word to me.

I only see him at dinner (or breakfast for him) and then Aleera is the only one talking.

The first days she just glared at me from the other side of the table but now somehow she has won a bit of my trust.

_I can´t belive she it really trying to be my friend... or something_.´ Ithought as I walked along the long corridors of castle Dracula, my new home.

I was still wondering about that painting of the black boy in the arms of the woman. Who were they? And why did Dracula want to hide them from me?

Whithout I had realiced it, I had walked to Draculas sleeping quarters.

_I have to ask him.´_ I knocked on his door and then entered.

At first I thought it was empty before I saw his cloak lying on a chair beside a huge bed with drapery around.

Through the draperys you could see a body and I assumed it was him.

I walked over to the bed and moved the draperys to reveal Draculas sleeping body.

I was amazed that his hair and clothing were still perfect even as he was asleep and then removed my shoes to lie beside himand wait for him to wake up.

XxX

I woke up by him moving.

He was sweating and mumuring something. It was obvious he was having a nightmare.

I tried to listen to what he was saying while I tried to calm him but I only made out a few words. Father... die... alone... lost...

Then he shouted Gabriel out as his eyes shot opened and he sat up strait.

He stared right forward for a moment and then hung hid head low and said something I could not understand.

I took all my stength and placed my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was there.

He turned to me but with a face full of fear this time but turned calm again as he saw it was me.

"I... I am sorry, I just came in here to ask you something earlier but you were asleep and I didn´t want to wake you so I thought I should wait for you and then I fell asleep, I´m so sorry" I said before I even had time to stop myself.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, it is me who should appologise, you could not know that the stuff in the eastern tower was not for your eyes." He said slowly, as though it was painfull and with his beutifull accent giving it the special cling.

We locked eyes for a moment and it really felt like my dream from earlier comming true untill he broke the silence.

"You said you had a question for me?" he said and tucked of the strands of hair behind his perfect ear.

"Yeah, I saw a painting of a woman with black hair and dark eyes on. Who is she?"

He paused for a moment, slightly taken aback but then continued.

"Her name is Embla, she is my master and an old friend of my family." He answered, having a _"_faraway_"_ look in his eyes.

"But the painting said Queen Embla..." I pressed.

"She is a Queen. The queen of vampires as well as the queen of darkness." He said and then got up and put on his coat.

"Excuse me" He said and bowed slightly before leaving the room.

XxX

Tonight was all hallows eve.

Aleera had told me earlier that I would attend to a cermony with Dracula, and herself of course, but I had never thought of it like this.

I was in the very middle of a giant ballroom, filled with vampires.

But what I had expected even less was to see that Dracula, Count Dracula was nervous for something.

After dancing something I asummed was some sort of vampire walz for about 2 hours we sat down by a long table.

In the end of the table was a throne, which I of course thought Dracula was going to sit on but appearantly he should not becuse he sat on the right side of it instead and gave me a sighn to sit beside him and Aleera sat on the other side of the table, looking slightly jealos.

When everybody had sat down a voice that sounded completly calm explaned that the queen had now arrived.

Everyone stood up and there was a light "tip tap" sounding from the stairs, and down came a woman in the most beutifull dress I had ever seen.

Her dress was completely black and as was her hair and her eyes dark as the night.

She gave sighn for us to sit and we did, and then she sat in throne in the end of the table.

It was so quite you could hear every single movement anyone made.

The woman rised her hands and gave away a clap and with that all the lights brust up, the music started to play again and now servants came out of the shandows and served them the most wonderfull foods and there was at least twenty servants who came up, first to the woman, and then passed on to the other servants with what seemed to be bottles of wine.

While eating I wondered why I fond this woman so familiar, and it did nit make it easier that she, like everyone else, where weaing a mask.

After everyone had eaten there was dance again, but the woman sat on an another throne, wich I had not seen earlier, and watched as everyone danced.

After the second dance I was left alone with Aleera while Dracula took care of som bussines.

"Aleera, who is that woman?" I asked Aleera in a whisper.

"Her name is Embla. She is our queen. She is the one human call devil." Aleera answered before leaving with some man who had asked her to dance.

_Queen Embla´_ kept comming in my head.

That was why she looked so familiar, she was the woman in the painting.

The song ended and everyone stopped dancing and moved off the dance floor, the most of the lights went out and everyone was quite again.

Dracula walked out in the middle and then towards Embla.

He bowed deep in front of her and held out his hand to ask her for the dance.

She rised and took his hand.

They walked out on the floor and then the music started.

They danced slowly with the music and Dracula, who had seemed the best dancer before now looked clumsy beside Embla.

She looked like she flew as she did every step with perfection and Dracula led her softly, it looked like they were made for eachother.

The music slowed and then stopped.

Everyone clapped their hands and Embla walked back to her throne, where she sat for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please rewiew!


	4. Answeres

**Angel or devil?**

**NOTICE :** I don´t own Dracula or any other character, except Embla

* * *

It was almost morning. 

I had not been able to fall asleep yet (I sleep during day like a vampire right now) and was listening to the light steps who was to be heard.

The steps was comming closer and I got up to see who it might be.

When I got outside I could hear the steps clearly but didn´t see anyone, untill I looked up.

Abow me was Embla and she was walking on the ceiling in the derection of the eastern wing.

I told myself I had to stop her and started to head after her.

When we were just outside the door she dropped down and turned my way.

_"Why are you folowing me?"_ I heard her say, like within my head.

"Dracula will be angry with you if you go in there." I told her and for a moment our gazes were locked.

She really had dark eyes, it was like staring into the night sky but without stars.

"This is my part of the castle, he doesn´t like when people go in here becuse it´s mine." she answered and walked in.

I stood outside watching her go in but then she turned and I somehow new she wanted me to follow.

We walked by the paintings I had seen before and I felt that this was my one chans to get to know.

"Hrm... who is those?" I asked and pointed to the painting of the king and his son.

She looked at me like I was insane before answering.

"That´s king Camazots and prince Vladislaus, why?" she said and put her head slightly to the side.

_No wonder Dracula seemed to like her, she was perfect. She was cute,handsome, attractive, vampiress, she seemed to be very high and on top of that she was looking more dangerous than an angry werewolf.´_ I thought to myself looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you Anna, it´s not every day you get such compliments and just so you know, he is just a friend not a lover. I am already married to somone else." Embla said with a laugh.

_SHIT!! I forgot vampires can read thoughts.´_

"Don´t worry Anna I already knew your secret. It´s a little extra gift I have got." Embla said looking back at the painting.

There was silece for a moment but as I already have said, it was now or never.

"That woman... it´s you isn´t it?..." I said and all I got for answere was a small nod as Embla looked longingly at the painting of herself and Vladislaus.

"Who is that boy then? An relative to Dracula mabye? Becuse he told me that blond man was his father." I said without thinking, becuse I don´t think I have ever been so nervous. After all, this woman could strike me in one blew if she had like,and there was nothing stopping her.

"Yes, you could say that boy is a very close relative to Count Draculia, yes Camazots is his father." Embla said before givving a really small giggle.

"What do you think is so funnie?" I asked starting to get confused.

"You don´t know so much of the count do you?" Embla took on her usual hard look and looked at me with a look I readed as victory.

"More than the most "humans" but not so much, no" I said being really confused.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and for a moment everything was like in some kind of blur but then I could see I was in my room, she had teletransported us.

"You better go to sleep. And this little chat never happened understood?" Embla said and I nodded dumbly.

"Good girl, good morning." she said and then leaved the room just as the sun rised over the horisont and lit up my room.

XxX

The moon had just raised and I was late for dinner.

I dressed in the dress that I had found on the chair where I had puted my clothes yesterday, not that I did complain.

I entered the room and saw Embla on the throne and Dracula at her right side.

Aleera entered the room and whispered in my ear to sit on Emblas, left while she herself sat beside Dracula.

I gave her a death glare before sitting beside Embla.

We ate, or rater I ate and they drank, under silece.

I got surprised by the confused looks I got from Aleera and was just aboute to ask her aboute it when Dracula spoke up.

"The thing who has confused Aleera and me as well Anna, is the fact that queen Embla has not complained about you being so close to her. May I ask ... why?" he said and him also givíng Embla a confused look.

"I achually don´t know myself but, I have really come to like this human dear. I think that also explains why she is wearing one of my old dresses. And sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you, I am exactly like I have always been (literly) so you don´t have to be so nervous." Embla said and gave Dracula a smile, not a smirk or a grin but a smile.

Dracula looked embarrased and didn´t say a thing for the rest of that day.

XxX

It had been two days since that dinner now and Dracula seemed to be more relaxed.

When the two of them talked to eachother they addressed eachother as Sweetheart, darling, baby, honey, dear/dearest or love/lovely´.

I walked into the library and heard Emblas voice saying something. Ealco sudno quola gramast wivia´.

When I came into the room I had awaken in about two weeks ago I saw her, talking to a big black bird on her arm.

She suddendly throw her arm up and the bird flew up and out by one of the windows.

Embla then turned my way and I could feel the hairs on my neck raising.

"Hello" was all she said and then turned and walked to an another part of the library.

I looked around on the books but found they where written in some rater confusing language wich I didn´t understand a single word about.

I suddendly felt like I was being watched.

I turned to find Draculas face only inches from mine and stumbled backyards and fell, right onto a table who fell onto a small bookcase who fell onto a bigger and that one unto an another, who fell right over Dracula.

I gasped and started to dig into the montain of books as serval of dwergi appeared and stared at me.

Suddendly I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and turned around to find Dracula.

"What are you doing?" He asked and lifted a brow and I tried me best to hide my blush.

"How did y-you..?" I asked and tried to slap him but he got my hand in midair.

"Vampire" was all he said before letting go and backed away a bit.

I "hmmph"ed at him angrily.

"I actually came here to ask you if you had seen Embla" he said causually and ordered the dwergi to clean up the mess I had created.

I was surprised to the edges.

"Why don´t you just use your vampire powers to situate her?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"As you know she is... something outover the normal, and she kind of slips through my powers." Dracula said and shudered slightly.

I blushed even brighter and pointed in the direction Embla had gone.

"Embla went that way." I said and pretended to be interested in some book.

"Thank you" Dracula said and then walked in that direction.

Just then I felt like crying.

Embla said that they were just friends but it was obvious Dracula liked her much more than me... and who wouldn´t.

She has everything I do not, she´s beutifull, smart and she is a vampiress.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was too soft to be Dracula and it did not have Emblas sharp nails...

I looked up to see Aleera.

Aleera pulled me close and I cried against her chest untill there was no more tears.

"Tell me why your crying, please." Aleera then said.

"How can I know that you won´t turn it against me?" I said and was surprised by how calm my voice sounded.

"I guess you have to trust me." she answered and something in her eyes told me I could trust her.

"I-I ... I love Dracula, okay" I said and felt tears comming to my eyes again.

"That´s great, why do you cry over that?" Aleera then said and looked really confused.

"I-it´s not that... Dracula doesn´t love me... He´s in love with her, with Embla..." I managed to get out before starting to sob again.

"Yes, master loves queen Embla, but not in the way you think. They are very close friends, close enough to be family. I don´t know the reason but master trusts queen Embla with all of his existing and of what I know does she trust him too." Aleera said and hugged me tighter.

I cried again and noticed Aleera had joined me, so I hugged her back.

When both of us was done we let go and I finally asked her...

"Why are you suddendly so nice to me, Aleera. Not so long ago you wanted me dead." I asked her and she then got a look of shame in her face.

"I wanted you dead becuse I thought you would kill my master but now I know you only wanted to get to him becuse you love him. When he makes you his bride you will be my sister, and I will finally get a friend again. I have been very lonely since Marishka and Verona... died..." Aleera answered and started sobbing again.

This time it was me who held her and let her cry, and this time she told me aboute how much pain she had felt when her children had died and how worried she was about Dracula.

Since they´re last failure he had been very depressed, Van Helsing, or Gabriel as she called him had returned and then the nervousity for meeting Embla again... after almost a century, I was surprised he even made it.

XxX

It was about the same time in the morning it had been last time I meeted Embla, and now I wanted to meet her again.

I waited and soon I heard Emblas familiar tip tap as she came.

I got out and called for her.

In a second she was down and waited for me to explain myself.

"Your magesty, I-I have so many questions. Do you have time?" I asked her.

"Yes Anna, I have time." Embla said and followed me back into me room where she sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the fire.

She looked into the fire with one of those far away looks.

Then suddendly she kind of woke up.

"What do you want to know Anna?" Embla asked me.

"Can you tell me the story of you and Dracula? Becuse I want to know more about him and maybe learn why you two seems so close." I told her.

Embla looked into the fire again before telling her story.

_"Year 1422 summer_

_I was a good friend of Draculas father, king Camazots. We used to spend much time toghether and he was so happy becuse his wife was going to have his child, his heir._

_He was almost desperate becuse hewas going old and a even a vampire can´t be too old._

_Year 1424 winter_

_Camzots loved his son very much, yes vampires can love, and wherever Camazots was you could be sure to find Vladislaus._

_Vladislaus was motherless becus his mother had died during his birth but he was happy anyway._

_I, became something of a mother to him and I used to play with him and do such as a mother uses to do._

_We become close friends and we shared everything._

_Year 1425 spring_

_I have to tell you that a vampire don´t get his teeth before his 16th bithday so during they´re childhood they can be out in sunshine if they want to._

_During summer I used to take him to a little river that lies close to this castle or I would take him some of my favorit places in this world, and I even took him to my own._

_Year 1427 Autumn_

_The sorrowfull day had came._

_King Camazots had died, so now Vladislaus was all alone in this world._

_Just like you, exept that he was still a little boy._

_A little defensless boy in a world where everyone wanted him dead._

_That was when I took him._

_I rised him in castle like a mother and that´s how the name son of the devil´ took life._

_He learned to move on even if his past hurt and we becomed even closer._

_He grew older and then came one of the most horrible days I had ever experienced._

_A boy named Gabriel had been Vladislaus best friend ever since he´s father died and used to play around in this very room achually._

_But then came the day of his 16th birthday and his teeth grew out._

_People in the village found it strange how he suddendly changed and soon Gabriel found out our secret._

_Since Vladislaus was young and weak he could be killed just like a normal vampire and he got._

_As fast as Gabriel found out he told Valerious the elder, his father about it and then his father said that if he wanted to become king one day he had to prove himself._

_So that very night when Vladislaus came to Gabriel, he killed him in cold blood._

_He like so manny others thought vampires have no feelings and decided to forget the Vladislaus who was his friend and instead remembered the vampire Vladislaus._

_To prove his victory Gabriel took Vladislauses ring which he had gotten from Camazots just before he died, his most precios belonging._

_That´s when I came enter._

_I woke Vladislaus to life again, killed your anccestor and cursed Gabriel._

_I am willing to do anything to make him suffer and I do._

_Gabriel has no memory of his past sins and can never get it back without my help and he will live as long as Vladislaus do and when he dies, I will punish him with old methods that are too cruel to use even in hell,but for him I will make an exeption."_

"Wow, and that´s all true?" I asked.

"Of course..." Embla answered.

"Then tell me who was Vladislaus? Draculas uncle?" But my guess was all wrong.

"Vladislaus is Draculas real name. his full name is prince Vladislaus Dragulia." Embla said and then exited my room to rest.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_


	5. The shopping tour

**Angel or devil?**

**NOTICE :** I don´t own Dracula or any other character, except Embla

* * *

"Anna? Anna, wake up."Aleera said and Anna woke up slowly.

Aleera was standing a few yards away from Anna and was hanging up something that looked like decorations.

"What´s up?"Anna asked groggily.

"How can you forget everything? Tomorrow´s not any day, it´s christmas." Aleera said and gave Anna a smile.

"Do vampires do christmas? I mean ... I didn´t think that you..." Anna said and sat up.

Aleera gave Anna a look as if she was stupid and then she burst out laughing.

"Of course, just becuse we are not alive´ dosn´t have to mean that we can´t have fun."

* * *

Anna walked down the corridors planlessly untill she heard something.

It sounded like if somone was singing.

Anna walked towards the voice and was soon standing outside a pair of huge doors.

The doors weren´t closed so she could walk into the room to see something very odd.

It was Embla singing in the most beautifull way on a language Anna did not understand.

Embla was sitting on the windowsill and was painting something.

Anna stod still and just listened.

The song seemed sad and lonely but at the same time mysterios.

First when Embla stopped Anna dared to walk over to her.

She walked up by Emblas side to see what she had been painting but Embla closed her paintbook and looked out the window.

Anna wasn´t sure if Embla didn´t new she was there or if she just ignored her.

She was just aboute to leave when she noticed that the bed to the left of the window was not empty.

A soft moan was heard and Anna blushed as she realized it was dracula.

"Anna, before you leave I would like to know why you came?" Embla said but it wasn´t a statement but a question.

"I, I heard you singing and followed you voice. I didn´t know it was you then but..." Anna stpped herself before she made more of a fool of herself than she already had.

"It´s allright child. You do not have to be afraid." Embla said calmly and got down.

Embla moved the draperys and gave Dracula a sweet kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room with Anna close behind.

"May I see what you were drwing?" Anna said, a little more bald then she had thought but Embla didn´t seem to mind.

"Yes you may, but for the moment there is no time. As I heard Aleera has already told you, tomorrow night is christmas evening and you have to be prepared." Embla said and picked up some books and sat them back on their places in the bookcase.

"Prepared?" Anna said confused.

"Yes, prpared. You and Aleera are comming with me to town today to buy what we might need." Embla said and then Aleera entered.

"We are going to buy presents for eachother and dresses and -" Embla stoppe Aleera from saying anything more.

"I think she get the point Aleera." Was all she said.

"But, there will be panic if you enter town..." Anna said, achually worried.

"There is no need to worry Anna. Of course we do not walk into town in our orginal states, a vampire has far longer powers than human think." said Embla before letting a shandow swallow her.

When the shandow disapeared Embla looked like an another woman.

She had dark brown hair in shoulder lenght, light blue eyes and her skin had gotten a slight brown color.

"What do you think?"Embla asked.

"Wow.." Was all Anna could say.

"Change us too, I want to go NOW!" Aleera said excited.

Then two other huge shandow came flying against the other two and soon they disapeared.

Aleera had gotten almost white hair, golden eyes and her skin had not changed a bit.

Anna had gotten red hair, green eyes and a little browner skin.

They walked to a huge balcony and Aleera jumped of it in garce.

She let herself fall until just before she hit the floor, then she transformed and flew up in the air.

"I will carry you child. Just remember, don´t try anything foolish in the city, understod?" Embla said and took hold around Annas waist.

"No, I won´t do anything wrong." Anna answered.

"Good" Was all Embla said before she lifted Anna up and jumped over the balcony railing.

Anna was terrified and held her hands before her eyes.

"Don´t be afraid Anna, take a look. The wiev from up here is rater amazing." Embla said and Anna obeyed shakingly but stopped as she saw the dark world under her.

There was lights in the villages but the rest of the land was dark, but not so dark Anna could not see the beauty.

Anna looked to her right where she saw Aleera flying with a smile on her face and Anna also got a pretty good look of Emblas wing.

It was clear she was not of the same sort as Draculas brides.

Emblas wing looked much stronger and it was as black as the moonless sky they were flying in.

"Can you do a looping?" Anna asked and tried to look at Embla but failed.

Embla did not answere but did one.

Anna laughed and was almost sorry when they lowered and landed just outside a little village.

"Go ahead Aleera and Anna, here you go." Embla said as they got inside and gave Anna a lot more gold than Anna had ever seen at once.

When thay were done they meeted up at the same place and Embla asked Aleera to carry Anna back becuse she had to attend to some unfinished bussines´ and then walked transformed and flew off.

Anna only got to see Embla in her winged for´ , as they put it, for a few seconds but she was amazed by wha she saw.

Embla had completely white skin, her long black hair was out, she had thorns around her neck like a necklace and there was three on her forehead so it looked like she was wearing a crown...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! )_


	6. Christmas

**Angel or devil?**

**NOTICE :** I don´t own Dracula or any other character, except Embla

* * *

Aleera jumped into Annas bed and started shaking her roughly.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty, IT´S CHRISTMAS!!" Aleera shouted out of pure excitedment.

"I know Aleera" Anna said and got out of bed, still sleepy but happy.

Aleera made a little dance as Anna put her shoes on and all the time she was smiling.

As fast as Anna was done aleera started to pull Anna with her out of the room and down the stair.

"We wake master and then we can start christmas." Aleera said and pulled a bit harder.

Anna just laughed.

When they finally entered Draculas chambers they found that he was fast asleep in his stone chest and there was a thick ice covering him.

"Oh, no! Now we can´t wake him! Why does master have to be so smart? To wake him we have to melt the ice but we aren´t strong enough. Now we have to wait until Embla wakes up!" Aleera saidand made a sad face.

"Then we go wake her." Anna said and started to walk back up again.

Suddendly Aleera was in front of her, with scared expresion on her face.

"You can not. Embla is the devil. Even a vampire would never offend her, she is stronger than you could ever imagine. We all fear her." Aleera said much paler then normally.

"Come on Aleera, she can´t be that bad." Anna said and entered Emblas rooms, but Aleera didn´t dare follow.

* * *

Anna found a door in the end of the corridor.

It was huge and completely made of gold.

Anna walked in, and found that she had found the bedroom.

She first looked in the huge golden chest wich were cowered in jewels and dimonds, but it was empty.

Anna then noticed a huge bed who looked pretty similar to the chest and behind the drapes you could see the siluett of a body.

Anna carefully approached, suddendly very nervous.

She moved the drapes and found Embla lying perfectly positioned in the bed and the stumbled back fearfully as Embla opened her eyes.

Embla sat up and gave a small smile.

"Good morning to you too." She said and shook her head while getting up.

Anna was stunned by what she saw.

Embla was dressed in only some bra-looking top (like Veronas except there is nothing under it) and a long skirt wich started really low and had a huge split in the side to expose her legs.

"Hmm, eeh, would you, mind waking Dracula for me and Aleera?" Anna said, finally finding her voice.

"No, I don´t mind at all." Embla said and walked out the room, now dressed in what seemed to be just a piece of cloth around her breasts and a long skirt wich also started low and there was an another cloth hanging around it for decoration, held back with a huge black jewel and, of course, her crown.

* * *

Everyone (including Dracula) were in the ball room, all waiting for the clock to stroke midnight.

When it did, they all neared the christmas tree.

With a snap of her fingers, Embla lit the candles and Dracula picked up one of the presents from under it.

"Merry Christmas Anna, from Aleera." He readed and then handed it to Anna who Aleera stopped from opening.

"Not yet. We all open when there is no more left." Aleera whispered and Anna nodded.

Dracula took a new and readed _To Aleera / Embla´_. The next one said_ Merry X-mas Embla /Anna´_ and then_ Merry Christmas Dracula from Aleera´ _and so on.

At last all the presents had been delivered but Dracula hadn´t gotten anything from Embla, and Embla must have noticed that he became slightly sad becuse she said:

"Do not worry Darling, I have not forgotten you. But I want to give you your gift when we are alone." Embla smiled and Dracula gave a smile back.

Anna got:

A necklace, from Dracula

A diary with matching pencil, from Aleera

And a dress wich seemed to have been made by angels, from (who else) Embla.

Aleera got:

A scarf, from Dracula

A pair of ear rings, from Embla

A teddy bear, from Anna (the two other wampires laughed when they saw it, but only becuse they thought they were cute.)

Dracula got:

A cape, from Anna

A hairclip, from Aleera

Embla got:

A sword, from Aleera

A musicbox, from Anna

A tiara, from Dracula.

They then ate and after that Dracula seated himself in the sofa, Embla in the armchair, Aleera on Draculas left and she singed for Anna to sit on his right.

Anna soon understood that each should perform something becuse Aleera started playing the piano.

When she was done it was Draculas turn.

He told the a story about how he fought turks and in the end of the story he was murdered.

Then it was my turn.

Anna told them stories of her village and they seemed to like it.

When she was done it was Emblas turn.

She made some movements in the air and then tunes started to form.

Embla sang a beatuifull song for them.

It seemed like a lullaby, it was about love, betrayal, friendship and hatred in the most wonderfull way.

Then she told them that it was time to rest.

Aleera took Annas arm and bowed before quickly leaving.

Embla walked over to Dracula and took out a scarf.

She tied it over his eyes and made him spin a it.

Then she started to lead him down the halls until they reached a small room in the highest tower.

Embla untied the scarf and Dracula looked first at her and then at what she had for him.

Before him was a cradle, and in it lay a sleeping baby.

It had thin black hair on it´s head and with a closer look you could see it was a little girl.

Dracula looked over at Embla with confusion.

"The people of her village burned her mother becuse they thought she was your offspring and the father would never admit she is of his blood. I couldn´t see them kill her so but I can´t take her. Would you do me this favor and take her as your child?" Embla said with a smile.

Draculas eyes had gotten blank when he understod that he finally had got a child and hugged Embla tight before carefully lifting the baby.

It slowly opened it´s eyes to reveal a pair of saphire blue eyes, similar to Draculas and then the baby started to giggle.

It raised it´s little hand and tugged on a strand of Draculas hair and he hugged her tightly to him.

"I will never let you down, I shall protect you." He whispered in her ear and laughed out of pure luck.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Hope you liked it._

_Please coment! )_


	7. AN

**Hi people! =D**

I'd like to thank you for reading and apologize for the bad spelling.

This story will be put on hold, and I'm not sure if I'll continue it, sorry.

That was about all I had to say, except feel free to look at my other stories! =)


End file.
